


Broken Bones

by PadaWinBaby



Series: Milton 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Castiel, M/M, goofing off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadaWinBaby/pseuds/PadaWinBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were sixteen, Dean Winchester broke Castiel Milton's leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingKovic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKovic/gifts).



> This fic is based in the 'verse of one of my RP characters, Agathangelos, or Aggie. As such, the Castiel mentioned is Castiel Milton, in the care of his older brother Gabriel Milton, and Gabe's fiancee, Aggie. At the time of this fic, Aggie and Gabe are married.

When they were sixteen, Dean Winchester broke Castiel Milton's leg. This isn't to say that Dean took hold of his leg and physically broke it. Not at all. Rather, he convinced Cassie he could do something that it turned out he couldn't, and it ended with the boy breaking his leg.

Dean lived in a small house just across the storm channel from Castiel and his bizarre little family. Usually, they crossed back and forth at a dry junction rather than take the long way around. At some point, the water treatment plant got permission to run water through the storm channels to discourage people like Dean and Cas, but that didn't stop them; they were determined, especially since Cassie had finally allowed Dean to take him out. The day of the accident, Dean had figured out a way of crossing the channel that didn't involve getting wet. It did, however, involve tip toeing along a narrow ledge with your body curved out and hand-over-handing it along the top of a fence with a string of barbed wire not 4 inches above it. Castiel was good for about 3/4 of the way across, but then his hands and wrists cramped. He was terrified, freaking out, and though Dean tried to scramble back to him to help, he didn't make it in time to stop his fall. He fell 10 feet, straight down, onto the slanted concrete of the channel wall, his right ankle giving under the pressure. 

Ultimately, it was combination of the temperature of the water and Dean babbling at him that kept him from going into shock while Dean called some of their friends for help. It was a concerted effort between 6 people to get him out of the channel and to the hospital. When Gabe found out about Cassie's injury he launched into a full-on panic attack. He started hyperventilating in the waiting room at the ER, babbling incoherently to Aggie. Aggie rocked and shushed him, eventually talking him down out of his panic. The first time Cassie screamed when hey reset the bone though, they had to sedate Gabe. At the end of the night, two wheelchairs were being pushed out to Aggie's car: one containing a blue casted teenager, the other a slightly loopy drama teacher. 

Dean spent the entire 8 weeks that Cassie was laid up waiting on the boy hand and foot to make up for his getting hurt. Aggie was pretty sure the boys were having sex by the times Cassie got his cast off, but he wasn't going to tell Gabe that. Gabe already felt like a bad parental figure what with Cassie getting hurt. The day Cassie got his cast off, Gabe made him promise six times that he would never, ever, ever cross the channel again, on pain of death. He'd been lucky once, chances weren't good that he would be again. 

Two months later Castel Milton broke Dean Winchester's arm, but that's a story for a different day.


End file.
